Përdoruesi diskutim:Leke Mjeku
Ke një mesazh këtu--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Shkurt 22 02:53 (UTC) Mbi përdorimin e fjalëve të duhura Përgjigjja këtu. tung --bet_0 2006 Shkurt 23 15:00 (UTC) Projekti i shteteve Lekë nëse ke mndësi do të ishe për mrekulli korigjimi i emrave të shteteve. Unë i kamë përkther ashtu si kamë ditur. Kam pasur shumë probleme gjatë përkthimeve. Aty kam hasur emra që kurr nuk i kam ndëgjuar më parë në jeten time. Shqiptimi i tyre është i lehtë por ama e kuptonë njëri se për çfarë është fjala? Për këtë një korigjim do të ishte i mirëseardhur pasi që do të ndihmonte edhe pjesën e projektit për gjuhët e botës se edhe aty po më duket jo unë por secili që do ta provon nuk ka për ta pasur lehtë. Në faktë është shumë lehtë të shqiptohen por pasi nuk ka shqiptime të më parshme nuk e di se sa kanë efekt. Një rregull apo sistem që do ta mundësonte një përkthim të saktë e të kuptueshem për të gjithë nuk ka në gjuhen shqipe (së paku une nuk e di). Ky problem shihet edhe te historia e antikes, një emër paraqitet në gjuhen shqipe në disa versione dhe atë jo vetem nga personat si unë por edhe nga albanologët apo historianët shqiptarë. Në bazë të disa bisedave, disa gjuhë tjera ballkanike i marrin emrat e shkruar ashtu si janë për qytete dhe Shtete të panjohura në gjuhët e tyre (po më duke edhe italishtja dhe turqishtja e bëjnë këtë). Dhe siq duket shkrimin e tyre e ndryshojnë pasi që ajo fjalë të jetë përhapur në literaturë. Si ja bëjnë ata germave që nuk i kanë në alfabet? I përdorin edhe ato aë nuk i kanë. Megjithë atë një korigjim i atyre emrave do të ishte i mirë, se katër sy shohin më mirë se dy. Aty ka shumë punë edhe me shqiptimet e guhëve zyrtare. Për këto shkaqe edhe projekti për gjuhë nuk ka fillu deri më tani, nëse je mendon se je në gjendje të bëshë shqiptimin e atyre gjuhëve do të jem gjithë kohen pranë teje për probleme teknike. Shpresoj se do të më ndihmoshë--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Shkurt 23 21:32 (UTC) Upss!! Problemi më i madhi është se ndër shqiptarë këto emërtime janë të njohura por jo nga gjuha shqipe por nga literatura në gjuhë të huaja. Për të më kupuar se ku e kam dhimbjen po të japë një shembull nga ekonomia: Këtu nuk kemi të bëjmë me një produkt të ri, por me një produkt të pa afirmuar në tregun shqiptar. Puna jonë është që ta emërtojmë atë produkt në atë mënyrë që edhe të shitet edhe të ketë etiketen shqiptare. Pastaj produkti do të thirret shqip. Përndryshe ne mund ta thërrasim produktin shqip por atë nuk mund ta shesim përshkakë se kuptohet keq apo nuk kuptohet fare për cilin produkt është fjala. Qëllimi i ekonomistit është të bëjë xhiro e cila i sjellë lëvërdi. Ne kemi dy mundësi të lejomë të shitet produkti nga dikush tjeter në tregun shqiptarë nën etiketen e shitësit të huaj ose të ja përshtatim tregut. Nëse nuk ja përshtatim tregu atëherë do të falimentojmë, kjo është vetëm qështje kohe. Është për tu dhimbur produkti i shqiptuar e kuptojë, por që të qarkulloj i duhet përshtatur tregut. E kur të ketë bërë xhiro të mjaftueshme nën etiketen të shkruar në gjuhen shqipe edhe do të shqiptohet emri i produktit se me siguri se do të jetë produkti më i afërt e i dëshirueshem në tregun shqiptar. Kështu është në ekonomi e si do tja bëjmë ne këtu do të shihet më vonë.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Shkurt 23 22:11 (UTC) Materiali Wikipedia:Projekti i shteteve aty kam përmbledhë lista e gjëra të tjera--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Shkurt 24 02:02 (UTC) Fjalët brena duhet pasur kujdes ato përsëriten së paku në 200 fleta dhe janë të lidhuara bashkë diku në një stamp. Këto raste është mirë të kuvendohet si të veprojmë. Raste të tilla të lutem paraqiti diku në [[Wikipedia:Projekti i shteteve ose në fletën e diskutimit të artikullit përkatës ashtu që ta kemi më lehtë të lokalizojmë problemin. Tung! dhe FLM-Faleminderit--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Shkurt 24 02:27 (UTC) Leke Mjeku #du kannst mich mal kreuzweise. (këtë e ke për "arschloch"!) #prej te korigjimi korrekt i një fjale (cenim) dole te lufta e te çiftja: kjo flet shumë për ty. #paske prodhuar gjithë këto mbeturina për 24 orë sa nuk isha unë këtu. #si duket je i njëjti si Përdoruesi:OshUk dhe Përdoruesi:Aofa1980, askush nuk të tha ty deri më tani se ka për të të bllokuar dhe askush nuk të ka bllokuar, por nëse vazhdon me këtë fjalor unë do të bllokoj personalisht. #nëse nuk je asnjëri prej atyre të dyve që i përmenda lart, atëherë je i llojit të njëjtë si ata. unë nuk u tremba prej tyre dhe nuk trembem as prej teje. #ti se ke merituar aspak me tu drejtuar, e le më me "Ju". vetëm pse e ke shkruar ti këtu Leke Mjeku mos kujto se ne këtu të besojmë se ti me të vërtetë je Leke Mjeku, apo dikushi tjetër. #nëse të pëlqen shkruaj, nëse jo shko ku të duash. nuk i bëhet vonë këtu askujt për ty e as për mua. --bet_0 2006 Shkurt 25 15:35 (UTC) Upss! "Mbi problemin e shqiptimit të disa emrave shtetesh e gjuhësh" më fal po kanë qnë të paraqitura në fleten e përdoruesit dhe nuk i kam vënë re. FLMN dhe suksese --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 1 06:11 (UTC) Probleme me Bet_0 Sapo pashe nje mesazh nga Bet_0 dhe mora vesh qe keni bere fjale. S'e di perse dhe te them te drejten s'eshte se kam shume qejf te rri te kerkoj si filloje dhe si mbaroi. A mundet te kete paqe midis jush dhe te vazhdoje puna per projektin e cila ka rendesi? Dori | Diskuto 2006 Mars 19 23:00 (UTC) mos i prek diskutimet e mia Nëse ke diçka të re shkruaje aty, nëse të interesojnë diskutimet e vjetra shikoje arkivën. S'ke të drejtë të prekësh apo ta kthesh prapa faqen time. Këto janë vandalizma dhe e shkelin rregullën e Wikipedias. Shiko punën tënde dhe mos të intereson aspak çka bëj unë me faqen time të diskutimeve. Asgjë që ke shkruar ti nuk e kam ndryshuar. Nëse të intereson diçka lexoje Arkivën. --bet_0 2006 Mars 21 23:17 (UTC) Paralajmerim nga Leka - - Shiko bet_0!Ne rradh t par shko vet ma par ne RS mor sh.....Masi pyta edhe Dorin mbi domethanien e fjalis se masiperme e ai "nuk e ditka" e edhe ti s´pate guxim me ma shpjegu?! po t pergjigjem. Nuk jam 100% i sigurt prandaj po t tham : N.q.s asht ajo qe mendoj un ; po te kshilloj qe , mos fut ne grindjen ton familjet e antart e saj ti e kushdo tjeter, se per nder e bes gja pa te sha mbi ftyr te dheut (me rroc e me koc) nuk e la. Ngatrresen ton bane me mu e jo me t tjere. Ky s´a kërcnim por paralajmrim. Ti masandej zgjidh e vendos vet. Un nuk i du ngatrresat si trupore edhe gojore (se te dyja jan t kqija e njiri s´ka t mira prej tyne), se i kam do varra n ftyr e ngatrresat me goj nuk t bajn t lumtun por t prishin diten e energjit etj. , prandaj nuk futem let n ngatrres por kur futem jam shum i keq e idhnak. - - N.q.s. je ken i "pafajshem" ne lidhje me mu , nuk qe nevoja me mu pergjigj mu ashtu per "A....loch". ti mujshe poashtu me mu drejtu mu , me selbst "A...loch" po jo me e randu ma teper e me hedh benzin n zjerm e me shkru "du kannst mich mal kreuzweise" etj. ,e tash t fundit "shko mor ne RS mor shizofren" . Ndoshta kshtu t pelqen ty , nuk e di? - - Qysh ne fillim m ke provoku me "ti -ne" megjithse u pata sjell me edukat e mirsjellj me ty e t pata than mos m´u drejto ma me ti ose po s´deshte mos mu drejto aspak . A asht kshtu apo jo?. Nuk me ke blloku apo ba ndoj gja , ateher t kishe kerku sqarim per fjalen "A....loch" e un e kisha marr mrapsht fymjen e te kisha kerku falje si e kam ba edhe ma par me ty , por ty t ka pelqy ndryshe. Si t dush . - - Nuk e di a ke ndoj problem me mu apo ndonji komleks me tan shqiptart e Shqipnis ne pergjithsi ?. Un paskam ken ktu gjithmon me ip temen . Mire , po pse s´m delte faqja jeme e puns ?. Edhe kshtu prap se prap kam shkru pa pas hyrje n faqen teme , derisa deshta ti shkruj Hipi-Zhdripi -t se marova nji artikull,e aty gjeta rastsisht emnin tem n t kaltert shtypa aty e m doli jep fjalkalimin e dhash e ateher m doli faqja jeme. Edhe nji her un s´jam rrencak. - - Si t´a kuptoj un kte : "po si duket tash te ka dal gjumi"? Per ça m paska dal tash gjumi?! se tash du me u xan me ty apo paskam qef me u gri me ty? Po t diftoj se masi hyna n faqen teme e pash pergjegjen tande e tu pergjigja.Perndryshe s´do t kishte ndodh kshtu. - - M len n pun teme qe te vazhdoj me aq sa di e mundem te punoj ktu ose vazhdo si t pelqejn. Kaq . - - Leke Mjeku 2006 Mars 21 22:48 (UTC) :Vetëm vazhdo kështu. Unë edhe njëherë po i mbylli sytë dhe nuk të bllokoj. Po besom kjo është hera e fundit që ti shan këtu. Kërcënimet e tuja mbaji për vete se nuk ta ka frikën askush. Pasi po dëshiron të punosh këtu, puno, dhe leji diskutimet e kota. Rregullat nuk i kam shkruar unë dhe ato vlejnë për secilin këtu, edhe për ty e edhe për mua. Nuk do të krijojmë rregulla të veçanta për ty personalisht. Mua nuk po më pengojnë ofendimet e tuja sa më pengon indiferenca e administratorëve të tjerë, se kështu kujton ti se unë kam diçka kundër teje personalisht, por ti po i then rregullat e Wikipedisë, të cilat si të thash më lartë nuk i kam shkruar unë. Punë të mbarë!!! —bet_0 2006 Mars 22 17:10 (UTC) Figurat Lekë a i ke këto foto të sknuara apo nga ndonjë Wiki në gjuhët tjera. Po pyes se nuk e di a je në dijeni se ekzistonë një si të them, pjesë e projektit që i lidhë gjitha materialet figurative nga të gjitha enciklopedit e Wikit. Ndoshta kjo do të ndihmonë pasi që nëse gjenden aty figurat nuk ka nevojë të barten po lidhen sikur të ishin ë bartura në projektin tonë. Si do që të jetë po më duket se e kuptova edhe pyetjen për Nju Jork Times... Për të futur foton në një driare (jo tabel) e futë në rradhen e komandes për figura shtesen "thumb" shpreso se kjo ka qenë ajo që dëshiroje.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 27 17:56 (UTC) :Tjeta! :Figurat jane nga Wikipedia italiane. :Figurat ia arriata te kuptoj si i baskangjiten nje artikulli,pas disa perpjekjeve (tek da Vinci). :Faleminderit! :Shndet!- :Leke Mjeku 2006 Mars 27 18:10 (UTC) ::Nëse nuk priton, do të ishte mrë të krijoshë një lidhje me origjinalin. Kjo na duhet përshkakë të licencave edhe pse deri më tani ne këtu në sq:Wikipedia nuk kemi patur probleme me kto gjëra. Si do që të jetë do të ishte mirë. Nëse nuk ke kohë më jepë mua adresen ose emrin e saktë (nga Italianët) të figurave.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 27 18:33 (UTC) problem Mikelangjelo ekziston, amo nen emrin Michelangelo, cka me be tash? --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 19 06:07 (UTC) : E gjeta nje menyre te mire, per kete pun, shiko historikun. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 21 21:40 (UTC) Fantastiko Nuk po e kuptoj se fantastiko, fiction perkthehet fiktiv apo fiksion. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Maj 13 00:21 (UTC)